Disney Princess: SasuNaru Version
by Chocolate Cronut
Summary: Chapter 1: Cinderella. Boys Love, AU, OOC, Typo. DLDR! Jika memang Sasuke sudah menemukan takdirnya, ia pasti mengejarnya. Tunggu? Hinata? Sepatu Kaca? Ia yakin bahwa ia akan menemui takdirnya. Tetapi siapa? Warn: Perubahan Alur yang sangat Kontras. For SN days. Happy belated SasuNaru day! Walaupun terlambat.


_Inspired by: All disney's Princess story _

_Untuk kali ini mungkin akan terjadi perubahan sedikit alur pada cerita mohon dimaklumi._

"_Unleash your Imagination"_

_Warning: Boys love, yaoi, OOC, AU, Typo._

**CINDERELLA**

"Pangeran Sasuke dan Pangeran Itachi akan segera memasuki ruang dansa."

"KYAA! PANGERAN!"

"KAKKOI! JADIKAN AKU PERMAISURIMU!"

"PINANG AKU SASUKE-SAMA!"

"KYAAA ITACHI-SAMA!

"KAU MENAWAN HATI ITACHI-SAMA!"

Teriakan teriakan cempreng yang berasal dari mahluk mahluk yang bernama perempuan mulai terdengar diseluruh penjuru ruang dansa Istana Kerjaan Uchiha. Kedua pangeran yang berada di atas tangga pun-sebenarnya bukan hanya yang sang pengeran saja- harus menahan telinganya yang sakit akibat gelombang suara dengan _frekuensi _yang tinggi yang memasuki gendang telinga mereka, ditambah dengan cempreng dan memekiknya teriakan wanita wanita tersebut. _Good_, mungkin setelah ini mereka berdua harus benar benar meng_konsutasi_kan keadaan telinga mereka dengan Dokter Kerajaan.

Peraturan pertama ,seorang pangeran harus menjaga wibawa dan kharismanya. Dengan gaya _calm, cool, and charm, _mereka mulai berjalan menuruni tangga. Bukannya berhenti, teriakan para wanita itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Membuat kedua pangeran tampan kita harus berjalan sembari menahan sakit di telinga mereka. Ingatkan mereka untuk membuat sebuah papan pengumuman besar yang bertuliskan "Dilarang Berteriak di dalam Istana" oh atau mungkin sekalian saja mereka larang perempuan perempuan berisik itu angkat kaki.

Sesampainya mereka pada lantai dansa dengan gerakan sigap mereka segera membungkukan badan mereka, tanda hormat. Perkenalan kedua pangeran pun dimulai.

"Pangeran Itachi Uchiha. Putra pertama Raja Fugaku dan Ratu Mikoto." Itachi yang pertama kali membuka mulut dan memperkenalkan diri, berikutnya yang terdengar adalah tepuk tangan riuh dari berbagai penjuru ruangan.

"Pangeran Sasuke Uchiha. Putra Kedua Raja Fugaku dan Ratu Mikoto." Disusul Sasuke yang memperkenalkan diri sesaat setelah semua tepuk tangan untuk Itachi telah berhenti. Selesainya perkenalan Sasuke pun mendapat tepuk tangan yang meriah, tidak kalah dengan tepuk tangan yang Itachi dapat sesaat setelah ia memperkenalkan diri.

Tepuk tangan bagi sang pangeran bungsu mengakhiri sesi perkenalan. Tamu-tamu yang datang mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya masing, tetapi tidak bagi para gadis muda dan _single_. Kebanyakan dari mereka berusaha sekuat tenaga menarik perhatian sang pangeran, berdoa dalam hati bahwa mungkin salah satu pangeran akan jatuh hati saat melihat mereka. Ah, bahkan bukan hanya yang _single_ mereka yang terlihat bersama pasangannya pun tetap saja curi curi pandang, _ flirting _kepada sang Pangeran. Yang membuat banyak pemuda mencibir iri. Karena gadis gadis yang mereka sukai, lebih memilih kedua pangeran Uchiha.

Tetapi, sepertinya usaha _flirting_ mereka sia sia. Kedua pangeran bahkan tidak memandang mereka. Kenyataanya, mereka dengan setia memasang tatapan mata _not interest _kepada setiap gadis yang sibuk berteriak teriak. _Poor girls_.

"Kau lihat mereka Otouto?" Tanya Itachi kepada Sasuke sembari melirik kecil kearah gadis gadis yang sibuk tebar pesona.

"Tidak. Membuat mata sakit."

Itachi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan adiknya. Mereka pun mulai bergerak berpindah tempat. Terlihat langkah kaki mereka yang begitu berwibawa dan penuh keangkuhan mempesona, khas Uchiha. Itachi dan Sasuke berniat berpindah ke arah singgahsana mereka yang terletak disebelah Raja Fugaku dan Ratu Mikoto. Sesaat setelah mereka duduk, tiba-tiba sang Ratu Mikoto membuka mulutnya

"Pangeran Itachi, kenapa kau hanya duduk disini. Turunlah ke lantai dansa. Lihatlah gadis gadis itu. Tidakkah ada yang menarik perhatianmu?" Tanya Ratu Mikoto seraya menatap Itachi dengan senyum lembut.

Sekali lagi, Itachi memandang bosan barisan gadis gadis yang dimaksud oleh sang Ibunda.

"Maafkan saya, tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak menarik dimata saya yang mulia."

"Jangan memanggilku begitu Itachi."

"Ah maaf Okaa-sama."

Mikoto terlihat tidak begitu senang dan mengehela nafas kecewa dengan jawaban Itachi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan bergerak ke arah Sasuke yang Berada di samping kanannya.

"Pangeran Sasuke, bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah gadis gadis itu terlihat menarik."

"Maaf yang mulia, jawaban saya sama seperti jawaban Pangeran Itachi."

Begitu mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Mikoto langsung cemberut. Fugaku yang memperhatikan itu hanya menghela nafas. Ia bersyukur memiliki putra putra yang kadar ketampanannya diatas batas normal, tetapi karena itulah mereka menjadi sangat pemilih. Setidaknya ia ingin melihat putra putranya berinteraksi dengan salah satu gadis. Pada akhirnya Raja Fugaku membuka mulut, tidak tahan juga melihat sang Permaisuri cemberut.

"Pangeran Itachi, Pangeran Sasuke. Aku perintahakan kalian agar turun kelantai dansa dan berdansa dengan salah satu gadis."

Ratu Mikoto tersenyum bahagia dan penuh kemenangan dan melirik penuh makna, sementara Itachi dan Sasuke hanya memasang wajah "_what the hell is going on earth"_. Itachi dan Sasuke sudah akan siap siap membuka mulut untuk membantah, tetapi segera saja Fugaku bertitah kembali.

"Jika ini dibantah, kalian akan segera ditunangkan."

Skak mat, kedua panggeran tidak bisa lagi berkutik dan membantah. Sasuke tidak ingin dijodohkan. Oh tidak tidak, membayangkan Putri Sakura Haruno, yang berasal dari kerajaan sebelah yang senang sekali berteriak teriak menjadi pendamping hidupnya sudah membuatnya muak.

Sedangkan Itachi sendiri, ia tidak mau dijodohkan dengan Putri Deidara yang terkenal suka sekali dengan bom. Ia sering mendengar sang Putri berteriak teriak "Seni itu ledakan" saat ia sudah selesai dengan bom tanah liat rakitannya sendiri. Jelas saja ia tidak mau. Bisa saja ia diledakan dalam beberapa menit bila tidak menuruti keinginan sang putri.

Dengan langkah berat, Itachi dan Sasuke mulai meninggalkan singgahsananya, dan berjalan menuju lantai dansa. Mikoto menatap senang kearah kedua putranya mulai menyenggol lengan Fugaku.

"Saya berterima kasih atas 'sedikit bantuan' untuk mereka, Yang Mulia." Mikoto berterimakasih sembari tersenyum geli karena melihat ekspresi Sasuke dan Itachi yang terlihat jenggah dilantai dansa dikarenakan sudah banyak gadis yang mengantri untuk berdansa dengan mereka.

"Hn." Balas Fugaku sembari menatap kedua putranya.

Mikoto yang sudah mendengar balasan Fugaku hanya mengganguk kecil. Memaklumi sikap irit kata sang suami.

Pangeran Sasuke tampak menghela nafas lelah, terlihat disekelilingnya penuh dengan gadis gadis yang memintanya berdansa bersama. Kata meminta mungkin lebih baik jika diganti dengan memaksa.

"Pangeran, apakah kau mempunyai waktu luang?" Karin, sang kakak tiri pertama mulai melancarkan aksinya menarik perhatian sang pangeran

"Ah Pangeran, hamba yakin anda ingin berdansa dengan hamba." Shion, sang kakak kedua langsung saja menyerobot perkataan Karin.

"Hey! Kau itu pede sekali, pangeran tentu saja ingin berdansa denganku!"

"Kau yang lancang! Seharusnya memang pangeran berdansa denganku!"

"Menyingkir kau adik kurang ajar!"

"Kau yang seharusya pergi kakak tidak tahu diri!"

Sasuke memutar matanya, lelah. Yang terlihat sekarang adalah Karin dan Shion yang mulai melakukan tarik menarik rambut lawannya. Karena pertengkaran mereka, entah mengapa menimbulkan pertengkaran gadis gadis lain yang ada disekekeliling Sasuke. Bahkan, yang tadinya diam, sekarang ikut ambil suara. Yang terjadi adalah saling adu tarik menarik rambut.

Perlahan lahan Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari tempat kejadian. Pemandangan itu membuat matanya sakit, ia tidak mau buang buang waktu segera ia menjauh dari segerombolan gadis gadis ganas yang sedang melancarkan aksi aksinya.

Terlihat jenggah, Sasuke melihat sekilas keadaan sang kakak. Ia hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, setidaknya bukan hanya ia sendiri yang kesusahan. Terlihat sang kakak, Itachi, dikerumuni wanita dan melancarkan pandangan "Tolong bantu aku disini" untuk Sasuke. Yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah seringai penuh kemenangan, ia bangga karena bisa lebih dulu keluar dari kerumanan gadis gadis mengerikan tersebut. Seolah tak peduli, Sasuke malah pergi meningglkan Itachi.

Saat Sasuke hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Ruang Dansa, tiba tiba terdengar decak decak kagum dari para tamu yang datang.

"Tch, ada apa lagi?" Refleks, ia menolehkan kelapa, ingin melihat dari penyebab timbulnya decak kagum yang sempat menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruang dansa, mencari sumber kegaduhan. Pada akahirnya ia sampai pada satu titik, di ujung ruangan tempat pintu masuk Ruang Dansa.

Yang terlihat adalah, sesosok gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang, sedang berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju ruang dansa istana. Gaunnya berkilau bak permata, di sekitar rambutnya seperti disinar oleh kunang kunang, Sepatu kacanya yang berbunyi merdu saat ia melangkah, Bola mata violet yang nampak malu malu saat menatap, Pipinya bersemu merah dan bibirnya yang senantiasa memang senyum sopan ke arah semua orang.

Tidak ada perhiasaan berlebihan, tidak ada make up berlebihan, tidak ada suara cempreng, tidak ada nada memuja, di tambah dengan _inner beauty _yang menguar dengan kuat dari sang gadis misterius tersebut. Sasuke hanya menyeringai penuh penilaian.

"Tidak buruk." Seringai itu makin lebar saat ia melihat gadis tersebut mulai melangkah mendekatinya. Terlihat gadis gadis lain menggigit bibir iri kepada gadis tersebut. Mereka ingin marah, tetapi mereka cukup tahu diri bahwa memang sang gadis tersebut terihat sangat sempurna.

Para Pemuda? Jangan ditanya, mereka sudah gigit jari melihat gadis tersebut ternyata malah mendekati sang pangeran. Untuk mendapat gadis biasa saja sudah susah, apalagi gadis seperti itu.

"Selamat Malam Pangeran Uchiha Sasuke. Hamba senang dapat bertemu dengan anda." Ucap Gadis misterius tersebut sembari membungkukkan badannya, memberi hormat kepada sang pangeran. Menunjukan tata krama dan etika yang baik.

' Setidaknya ia tidak berisik.' Sasuke menyeringai senang, mungkin ia akan mendapat mainan baru. Sasuke mulai membungkukkan badannya, membalas hormat dari sang gadis misterius yang diketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

"Tunggu! Sepertinya aku kenal gadis itu!" Karin berteriak. Ia bersungut sungut kesal saat melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Aku juga! Dia seperti Hinata!" Ucap Shion menimpali kata kata Karin. Rupanya mereka sudah berhenti dengan urusan tarik menarik rambut mereka.

Karin dan Shion bersungut sungut kesal di pinggir ruangan. Cemburu? Tentu saja. Gadis baru yang misterius itu sudah mengambil Sasuke dari mereka.

TAK! TAK! Suara jitakan kepala terdengar tidak jauh dari tempat Karin dan Shion berada.

"AW!"

"KYA!"

Terdengar jerit kesakitan Karin dan Shion. Mereka mengelus elus kepala mereka yang menjadi object sasaran jitakan tidak berkeperikemanusiaan tersebut. Tidak terima mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, mereka pun segera membalikkan badan mereka. Mencari tahu siapakah pelaku penjitakan tidak manusiawi dan tidak tahu kondisi tersebut.

"SIAPA YANG MEN.. Ah Mom…" Karin ciut, sudah saja bibirnya itu gatal akan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah bagi pelaku, tetapi tentu saja ia tunda dahulu, atau mungkin ia batalkan sekalian. Di belakang mereka sudah berdiri sang pelaku penjitakan. Dan terlihat Tsunade Senju sudah berdiri dengan kedutan kesal didahinya.

"Kalian bodoh! Mana mungkin gadis itu Hinata!"

"Ta-ta tapi mata itu sa-sangat mi-"

"SUDAH! Tidak usah pikirkan itu! Sekarang segera pikirkan cara agar pangeran menyukai kalian! Dan lihatlah kedepan!"

Mengikuti ucapan Tsunade, Karin dan Shion langsung membalikkan badan dan melihat ke depan. Ke arah lantai dansa. Lagi-lagi, mereka harus menelan cemburu ditambah sungut kesal, iri, dan kecewa. Karena, pemandangan di depan mereka menyuguhkan bahwa sang pangeran, aka Uchiha Sasuke telah berdansa dengan sang gadis misterius, aka Hyuuga Hinata.

Seakan dunia milik berdua, sang pangeran dan gadis itu terus berdansa. Meninggalkan lusinan gadis gadis iri dan kecewa ditambah pemuda pemuda patah hati bergelimpangan disekitar lantai dansa.

Waktu terus berjalan, tidak ada bisa dilakukan para gadis gadis untuk menyela acara _" Dansa Berdua"_ antara sang Pangeran Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata. Meninggalkan Karin dan Shion dengan muka penuh amarah dipinggir lantai dansa sembari terus mencurigai bahwa gadis itu adalah Hinata.

Walau bagaimana pun, mereka adalah kakak tiri Hinata. Bahkan dibandingkan sang Ibu, mereka lebih sering memerintah Hinata. Dan otomatis pula, _frekuensi_ bertemu mereka menjadi lebih sering. Mereka hampir yakin benar jika gadis itu adalah Hinata.

Apabila dugaan mereka benar, bahwa gadis itu adalah Hinata. Yang jelas tidak akan ada ampun kepadanya. Tetapi tetap saja, mereka tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menyela acara sang Pangeran.

Jangan lupakan pangeran sulung kita. Ia hanya bisa berdiri sembari bersandar pada salah satu pilar Istana. Menatap sang adik yang sepertinya sudah mendapat pasangan. Perlu ditekankan lagi hanya "Sepertinya" _well _ harga dirinya sebagai seorang kakak tidak mengijinkan bila sang adik terlebih dahululah yang mendapat istri, terlebih lagi Itach pun meragukan jika Sasuke bisa jatuh cinta dengan perempuan semudah itu.

"Hah, sepertinya aku harus cepat cepat mencari pasangan."

Waktu berjalan cepat bagi Sasuke dan Hinata. Tetapi waktu tetaplah waktu, tidak bisa diperlambat maupun dipercepat. Tidak terasa jam dinding Istana sudah menunjukan Pukul 12.00 Malam.

DING DONG DING DONG

Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar bunyi jam dinding istana. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan tangannya yang berada didalam genggaman sang Uchiha muda. Gerakan tiba tiba Hinata pun membuat Sasuke terkejut. Berakhirlah acara dansa berdansa mereka.

Hinata melirik jam dengan gelisah. Ia teringat perjanjiannya dengan peri menyebalkan berambut merah yang dengan seenaknya membuat perjanjian bahwa tepat pada jam 12 malam, ia harus segera pergi karena mantra yang diberikan peri tersebut hanya akan bertahan sampai tengah malam. Ah ia jadi kesal sendiri mengingat ngingat wajah peri tersebut.

Tanpa memberikan pernghormataan kepada Sasuke, Hinata dengan tergesa berlari dengan tergesa gesa, bergegaslah ia keluar dari ruang dansa. Berdansa dengan pangeran memang membuatnya lupa waktu.

"Ma-maafka ha-hamba Pangeran! Tetapi ha-hamba ha-harus pergi!"

Hinata segera berlari setelah mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan sekenannya. Sasuke yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung saja mengejar gadis tersebut.

"Hey!"

Sasuke mencoba mengejarnya, bergerak cepat diantara orang orang yang mengintarinya. Tapi ternyata Hinata lari dengan cepat, Sasuke pun sedikit kesulitan mengerjarnya. Apalagi Sasuke berusaha mengerjarnya diantara desakan orang orang. Karena memang keadaan ruangan yang sangat ramai menghambat pencariannya.

'Shit! Kemana perginya gadis itu? Umpat Sasuke. Dalam beberapa detik ia tidak melihat siluet sang gadis tersebut, hilang sudah ia dalam pandangan Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit kesal, ia mencoba menerobos orang orang untuk mengejar gadis tersebut. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia seperti ini, mau saja ia berepot repot ria mengejar gadis yang tidak jelas asal usulnya dan bahkan sangat mengejarnya seakaan tidak peduli dan seakaan bukan dirinya. Ia biarkan hati dan badan yang menuntunnya. Seolah mendapat pesan, bahwa jika ia mengejar gadis tersebut ada sebuah takdir yang menantinya. _Who knows?_ Sasuke tetap saja mengejarnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berusaha menerubus kerumunan orang orang. Yang sejujurnya, banyak dihadang oleh para gadis yang menyusahkannya, ia berhasil keluar dari kerumunan dan keluar dari ruang dansa.

Ia melebarkan pandangannya, mencari sang gadis. Ia makin merasa takdirnya makin dekat. Puluhan anak tangga terbentang sepanjang pandangan sang pangeran. Sampai pada akhirnya dianak tangga ke 10 ia lihat sang gadis pergi dengan tergesa.

"Hey kau! Tunggu!" Sasuke berteriak, ia berusaha berlari menuruni tangga.

Slip!

"Shit!" Umpat Sasuke. Tangga yang sedang ia turuni sekarang sangat licin. Ia lupa, bahwa sang Ratu Mikoto, meminta maid maid istana untuk memberi kesal salju ditangga istana. Dan lihat yang terjadi sekarang, tangga istana penuh dengan salju salju licin. Sasuke mengerang dalam hati dan berhati hati menuruni tangga.

Hinata yang melihat Sasuke berada semakin dekat mempercepat langkahnya. Tetapi, bukan hanya sasuke saja yang terhambat dengan keadaan tangga yang licin.

Pluk!

"AH!" Copotlah sebelah sepatu milik Hinata. Hinata terpekik kaget, tapi hanya sementara. Ia melihat sang pangeran yang semakin mendekat. Pikirannya blank, ia takut jika tidak cepat cepat pergi, sang pangeran akan melihatnnya dalam keadaannya yang sebenarnya. Lusuh, dekil, dan kotor. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata segera meninggalkan sebelah sepatu kacanya dan berlari mengindari Sasuke.

"Biarlah kutinggalkan. Untuk petunjuk pangeran mencari diriku." Ucap Hinata lirih. Ia telah sampai di tepat dilantai dasar. Mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari kendaraan. Ia menemukannya, kereta kudanya terpakir rapi diantara kereta kudu lainnya.

Hinata segera berlari, tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya,Ia berlari dengan cepat. Namun tiba-tiba.

BRAK!

"AW!"

"Ouch! Kau harus hati hati nona."Ucap sang korban penabrakan sepihak oleh Hinata. Seorang laki-laki.

Dengan wajah memerah ia berdiri dari posisinya dengan cepat, memang sakit, namun sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Ia langsung saja berlari meninggalkan korban penabrakkanya seorang diri.

"Sumimasen!" Ucap Hinata sembari berlari kembali, tanpa melihat pula kearah orang yang ia tabrak. Ia tahu itu tidak sopan, namun sudah tidak ada waktu akhirnya ia sukses mencapai Kereta Kudanya. Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega. Menyenderkan badannya pada senderan kursi yang empuk sembari mengistirahatkan dirinya.

"Hampir saja!" Hinata menyeka peluh yang bercucuran. Ia mengistirahatkan dirinya selama kereta miliknya terus berjalan, membawanya pulang.

"Semoga pangeran menemukanku." Ucapnya lirih sebagai permohonan. Well, hanya permohonan saja bukan?

"SHIT" Sang pengeran mengumpat kesal. Belum saja ia mencapai dasar tangga, ia lihat si gadis misterius tersebut sudah pergi. Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

'Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi.' Pikirnya. Sambil mendengus kesal, Sasuke membalikkan badannya ,berniat kembali ke istana. Lebih baik ia kembali, toh ia tidak dapat mengejar gadis tersebut. Tetapi tiba-tiba

"HEY! YANG MULIA!"

Belum Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara. Penasaran, Sasuke membalikkan badan, mencari tau sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

DEG!

"Oh man…"

Sasuke tertegun, mataanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkagumannya akan sosok yang sekarang berada dihadapannya, mulutnya seakan kaku, badannya tidak bisa digerakan. Ia merasa bahwa seluruh bagian tubuhnya terpesona dan terkagum-kagum kepada sosok mahluk "cantik" yang telah memanggilnya. Ia bersumpah, ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok tersebut, seberapa keras ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia merasakan desiran halus didadanya, sengatan listrik yang muncul saat ia melihat sosok tersebut pada pandangan pertama, degup jantungnya pun tidak bisa diajak kompromi disaat saat seperti ini.

Tetapi, ia seorang laki laki?...

Seringai kecil muncul dibibir Sasuke.

"Apa yang mulai mencari gadis tadi? Ah ini dia meninggalkan sebelah sepatunya. Mungkin yang mulia bisa mengembalikannya."

Sosok tersebut mulai berbicara. Bibir kecil berwarna merah mudanya bergerak seiring dengan kata kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Indah, sopan, dan lembut. Terlalu lembut dan manis untuk ukuran seorang pemuda. Yang ia perkirakan umurnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan lagi, wajah yang menampakan senyum tulus tersebut menambah pesona sang sosok cantik.

"Dan maaf atas kelancangan saya tadi, Saya akan memperkenalkan diri."

Ia membungkukan badannya. Ia yang berada beberapa anak tangga dibawah tempat Sasuke berpijak sangat menawan. Tidak terlalu gemuk, tidak terlalu kurus, terlihat ia merawat tubuhnya dengan baik. Saat ia membungkuk, helain rambut _blonde _pendeknya bergerak mengikuti setiap gerakan. Sedikitnya terbawa arah angin. Rambut itu terlihat lembut walaupun ditata sedikit berantak. Menimbulkan kesan manly, walaupun tetap saja tidak dapat menutupi pesonanya.

"Nama saya adalah…"

Sosok tersebut menegakkan badannya. Rambut pirangnya yang bergerak terbawa dinginnya angin malam memberikan beberapa penekanan suasana yang tepat dalam keadaan ini. Sepasang manik mata shapire mulai terlihat, memancarkan sejuta pesona. Kulit tan nan eksotis dengan aura sweet manly menguar kuat, 3 guratan di pipinya, cengiran tulus yang bertengger di bibirnya, beserta mata yang memancarka sorot ketegasan, berpendidikan, dewasa, lembut, dan bersahabat. _Perfect one._

"Namikaze Naruto. Pangeran dari Negri Namikaze."

Dan point lebih, ia seorang pangeran.

Sasuke benar benar tidak bisa menghentikan seringainya yang melebar. Ia terlalu senang, ia benar benar terlalu senang.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto, menuruni tangga dan akhirnya sampailah pada 1 anak tangga di atas tempat Naruto berpijak. Menatap intens kepada mahluk Tuhan yang sangat indah ini.

"Pangeran Naruto, boleh kuminta sepatu itu?"

"Ah tentu saja silahkan yang mulia."

Dengan segera Naruto menyerahkan sepatu kaca itu kepada Sasuke, seringai Sasuke makin lebar. Ah penurut sekali dia. Naruto pun langsung saja menyerahkan sepatu kaca tersebut ke tangan Sasuke.

Sepatu itu akhirnya berada di tangan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melihat sepintas ke arah sepatu kaca tersebut. Jengah dan bosan dengan sepatu tersebut, langsung saja ia lempar sepatu tersebut. Ia sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi.

PRANG!

Yang terlihat di lantai hanyalah pecahan pecahan sepatu yang tadi dilempar Sasuke. Naruto cengo dibuatnya, ia masih tidak bisa mencerna kejadian yang terjadi di depan matanya. Sedangkan Sasuke menampakan senyum puas saat melihat pecahan pecahan sepatu tersebut.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli melihat sikap Naruto, pangeran yang satu ini malah tampak semakin menawan dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

Tersadar dari rasa shock, Namikaze Naruto mencoba bertanya perihal apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia tidak salahkan? Karena barusan saja ia melihat sang Pangeran dengan santainya membuang sepatu kaca tersebut. Padahal, ia kira sedari tadi sang pangeran mencari sepatu itu, atau mungkin sang pemilik sepatu kaca yang tadi sempat menabraknya.

"Pangeran Sasuke? Apa anda baik baik saja? Ke-kenapa anda membuang sepatu tersebut?"

"Karena aku sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi, dobe."

Twitch! Kedutan terlihat di dahi Naruto. _For god's sake _ Ia yang seorang pangeran dipanggil dobe?

"Maaf Pangeran TEME! Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu."

Sasuke menyeringai senang, bak iblis yang sudah mendapatkan mangsanya. Dalam kenyataannya memang begitu. Ia suka sekali melihat berbagai macam ekspresi yang dibuat oleh Namikaze Naruto ini. Sungguh, ia tidak tahan untuk tidak menganggu sang sosok dalam beberapa menit saja.

Tidak tahan lagi, Sasuke langsung menggendong sang pangeran dalam gendongan panggul. Atau bisa dibilang, saat ini Pangeran Sasuke menggendon g Pangeran Naruto seperti sedang menggendong karung.

"H-HOY! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TEME!"

Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berteriak, persetan dengan status pangeran miliknya. Ia yakin, bahwa pangeran dari Negri Uchiha ini sedang tidak beres. Mungkin sesuatu terjadi pada otaknya.

"Berisik Dobe."

"TURUNKUN AKU TEME. KAU INI GILA YA?"

"Ya, aku gila. Karenamu."

_Man, what's going on earth. _Pangeran Uchiha itu sedang menggombal atau ia memang benar benar gila, Tidak peduli lagi, Naruto terus saja meronta ronta dalam gendongan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke dengan santainya berjalan menaiki tangga Istana, bersiap membawa sang calon "istri" kepada Ratu dan Raja.

"TEME! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"GAH LEPASKAN!" 

Semakin gila, Sasuke malah dengan iseng mencubit pantat Naruto. _You fucking kidding me?_ Ini pelecehan.

"TEME! APA APAAN TANGANMU ITU. LEPAS. _FUCK. _INI PELECEHAN."

"Sudah kubialang, kau memang Cinderellaku."

"KAU GILA?!"

"Takdir memang mempertemukan kita sayang~"

"_SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME TO HIT HIS FUCKING ERROR HEAD"_

"Aku juga mencintaimu babe~"

"TIDAAAAK!"

Dan bergitulah akhir cerita tentang sang Cinderella yang menghilang dan sang Pangeran yang mendapat sang Cinderella baru. Dan pada akhir malam pesta kerajaan Uchiha, yang terdengar hanyalah gombalan error dari sang Uchiha Sasuke dan sumpah serapah serta teriakan penolakan keras milik Namikaze Naruto, Jerit kecewa suluruh fans Sasuke, Pekikan Iri Itachi, Jeritan senang Ratu Mikoto yang disinyalir seorang Fujoshi, dan Raja Fugaku yang ingin membenturkan kepalanya pada singgahsana.

Kita melupakan seseorang. Mari kita lihat keadaan sang cinderella kita. Sang Cinderella, Hyuuga Hinata, terlihat bahagia di kamarnya dengan harapan semu bahwa sang pangeran akan mencarinya. Yang ia tidak tahu, bahwa sang pengeran telah menemukan belahan hatinya.

_Poor Cinderella_

THE END

**FICT GAJE MACAM APA INI?! **

**Sepertinya tidak sesuai dengan harapan pembaca pembaca sekalian ya. Pemilihan katanya ancur sekali. Hiks malu saya mempublish, tapi untuk meramiakan SN day apaboleh buat.**

**YOSH! Chapter 2: Snow White**

**Tinggalkan review kalian pada kolom review. Sekian dari saya!  
Sincerely Love: Lolxove**


End file.
